Troll In The Dungeon
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Snape is just settling down for Halloween when Quirrell barges in announcing there's a troll in the dungeon. However, Snape knows exactly what he is up to and races him to the forbidden third floor corridor. Snape/Quirrell slash :P
1. Chapter 1

Snape sat down, chatting with the other professors. It was a typical Halloween party. Students were telling spooky stories, eating candy, and having fun. That is until Quirrell came busting through the Great Hall doors.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!" He yelled, running quickly. The room fell silent as he repeated himself, stuttering, "T-T-TROLL IN THE D-D-DUNGEON!" Dumbledore stood up, looking down at him. Quirrell muttered, "Thought you ought to know," and fell to the floor.

Screams shot from every table. Snape glanced left and right before heading to the third floor corridor just as Albus eventually silenced everyone and had the prefects lead the students to their common rooms. Severus knew exactly what was going on. Quirinus had set a troll loose so he could race and get the Sorcerer's Stone, but Snape knew better. Severus arrived just in time to see Quirrell standing outside the door, muttering to himself. He had just opened the door when Snape ran at him.

"You!" Snape hissed, pushing Quirrell against the wall inside. "I knew it was you!"

"S-s-s-s-Severus! P-p-p-pl-please!" Quirrell winced, eyes wide in horror.

"Beg for your life, you foolish windbag. I should kill you right here and now." He raised his wand and voice, snarling.

"S-Snape, pl-please d-don't."

"Gah, you're useless to me." Snape grabbed ahold of Quirinus' cloak, raising an eyebrow, "The only thing you'd be of any use to anyone is a nice stammering sex toy for me." He lowered his wand, "Lumos." A small light came from his wand as he glanced down Quirrell's front.

Quirrell's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"You heard me." A small smirk crossed his lips. "Don't pretend I haven't heard the rumors about poor, quirky Professor Queer. Everyone in Slytherin knows you're bent for me. Believe me, I'm sure Malfoy has also told a few Gryffindors..."

"B-but what about y-you? D-do t-they k-know you'r-re g-g-gay?"

Sev snorted, pointing his wand at the other professor,"Maybe. I don't mind. Besides, even Dumbledore is gay."

"T-True..." Quirrell whined, "W-What a-are y-you g-going t-to d-d-do and s-say ab-bout th-this?"

"Nothing as long as you give me what I'm after." Snape sneered.

Quirrell didn't want everyone to know he was after the Sorcerer's Stone and even the slowest of students knew that. With that said, Quirrell nodded and started to undress.

"Good choice, Quirrell. Next time you won't be so lucky. I may not be in the moo-"

A low growl interrupted the two.

"O-oh d-dear!" Quirinus said in alarm, almost ready to undo the final button on his clothes.

"Damn it!" Snape roared. He raised his wand and shouted, "Expelli-" but not until the three-headed dog bit down on his leg.

Quirrell wasted no time and finished off Snape's failed spell, "Expelliarmus!" A bolt of red light shot out of his wand and hit the beast's chest, causing it to stumble backwards.

"Run!" Severus shouted, staggering to his feet and limping as quickly as he could out the door, pushing him out as well. He grabbed onto the door and shut it as he tripped, landing on top of Quirrell.

"SON OF A BIT-" Snape yelled, his wounded leg hitting the floor, but Quirrell covered his mouth.

"S-Shhh, w-we d-don't wa-want t-to g-get ca-caught." He hushed. Snape nodded and rose to his feet, leaning to the left so he wasn't putting all his weight on his bleeding leg.

"What the hell were you thinking you disgusting ball of-" Snape was cut off by a loud crash coming from the girls bathroom. He glanced at Quirrell to find him buttoning up his cloak.

"Well, are w-we going t-to g-g-go s-see w-what th-that w-was?

"We better. If it's something importa-"

"What are you two doing up here!?" A voice blurted. Snape and Quirrel turned to see Minerva McGonagall yelling in shock. She must've spotted a button undone on Quirinus' cloak because she looked slightly disturbed, "Were you two-"

"No time for questions, Minerva, we should go see what made that noise." Snape blurted out, "Honestly, we should make sure that wasn't a troll smashing through a wall!"

"H-he ha-has a-a po-point."

"Gah, c'mon you two. I suppose you're right." She turned just in time to miss Snape smirking at Quirrell and pretending to act like he's shoving his wand into Minerva, causing Quirrell to nearly fall down laughing. Severus snickered and walked after McGonagall, Quirnius right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them ran down to the girl's bathroom to find Hermione, Ron, Harry, and a troll knocked out. The bathroom looked horribly trashed; wood from the stalls scattered everywhere. Of course, Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, but said nothing.

"A-Ah! Oh my goodness!" Minerva shrieked, "E-Explain yourselves, both of you!"

"What it is-" The two boys began.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione began.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall said, confused. Quirrell and Snape both glared at eachother before looking back at the students. Severus raised an eyebrow as Hermione continued.

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead." she said, keeping her head down.

"Be that as it may," Minerva continued as Snape saw Potter looking at his leg, which was dribbling blood, and pulled his cloak to the side to cover it up. "It was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would've expected more rational behavior on your part and I am very dissapointed in you, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded. Quirinus kept looking at the troll on the ground and Severus eyed him dangerously, causing him to back up slightly.

"As for you two gentlemen, I hope you realize-" Minerva goes on and on, but Quirrell blocks her out. He keeps looking at the troll and then back up at Snape.

Once McGonagall gives and takes points from Gryffindor, Quirinus stood, waiting for everyone to leave. First, McGonagall left, eyeing him and Severus suspiciously. Snape followed her, and then the trio of Gryffindors followed him. This left Quirrell with the troll, "Hey buddy."

His troll gave a snort, still unconscious.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here in a-"

"Quirrell!" Snape's voice snarls.

Quirrell jumped a foot in the air, frightened.

"You DID let that fucking troll in, didn't you!"

"Shit!" Quirrell thought out loud. "S-Severus, p-please."

"Aha, I knew it!"

"S-Sev-"

"Shut... up... I will go straight to Dumbledore with your foolish crap. I'll explain everything. Hell, I'll even shove Veritaserum down your scrawny little throat."

"S-S-Snape-"

"But before I do that..." He said, unbuttoning his cloak, "I'm afraid we have unfinished business to attend to. I see you're still... excited." Severus looked down at Quirrell's groin, which was pushing against his pants.

Quirinus let out a squeak and moved his cloak to hide it, but it was too late. He stood there in silence before accepting the fact that he wanted Snape more than anything. Slowly, he, too, began undressing.

Snape raised an eyebrow, smirking, "I see I was correct."

Quirrell stood, undressed and shivering. The only thing he was wearing was his purple turban and a white shirt. Snape was only wearing a white shirt as well.

"Scared?" Severus asked, calmly stepping towards him. Quirrell nodded, but realized Snape wasn't going to be nice and easy. He pushed Quirrell to the wall, causing him to moan out at the pain. "Good. You should be."

Before Quirrell could react, he was spun around, his face against the wall, "S-Sev... God, p-please..."

Snape slipped two fingers into Quirrell, making him whimper. Slowly, however, the pain faded as he pulled out and in over and over again. His erection twinged with every thrust Severus made with his fingers.

"S-S-S-Snape... S-Snape... Fuck, S-Severus!" Quirinus cried, the right side of his face smashed against the wall.

"I think you're ready. You seem loose enough." Snape whispered. He heard Severus spit behind him and knew immediately that he was slicking up his cock.

Quirrell turned his head to get a glance to find his guess to be true, "S-Severus, I-I don't th-think-"

"Silence." He said, catching Quirrell's eye. He reached out an arm and pushed him fully onto the wall again, "It'll be alright, Quirrell."

Quirinus was shocked to see he actually cares and closed his eyes, waiting for the penetration. He felt Snape put a hand on his hip and soon felt something brushing against his arse.

"Ready?"

Quirrell merely whispered, "Y-Yes..."

In a second, he felt Snape enter and he gasped out as pain shot through his spine. However, he knew after a while, the pain would end.

"H-Harder!" Quirrell demanded, getting hammered against the wall.

"As you wish, Quirinus." Severus purred, thrusting harder and faster. It took a few moments, but then...

Then Snape hit it.

Quirrell's spot.

Immediately, Quirinus began making amazing noises, crying out for more. Severus was absolutely hammering into him now. Snape began huffing, "Quirrell... t-too... tight... fuck..."

Quirinus squeaked and pressed back into Severus, hissing through clenched teeth, "Yesssssssss, S-Severussssssssssss."

Snape's eyes widened and he gave one huge thrust, sending himself over the edge. He continued to fuck Quirrell until he came, riding out his orgasm. Severus rested his chin on Quirrell's shoulder, mumbling, "That was... amazing..."

Quirinus nodded, "I-It was..."

Severus spun the shorter professor around and kissed him on the mouth, kissing against his lips eagerily. Quirrell shuddered and ran his fingers down Sev's chest, pulling apart to mumble, "I l-love you, S-Sev..."

"Love you, too, Quiri." Snape murmured and held him close to him.


End file.
